Sooner or Later
by muchasfandomas
Summary: College is overrated. At least that's what Sam thinks, but as her senior year takes its course she starts to realize that sooner or later, Freddie Bensen is going to fall out of her reach and possibly even out of love with her. Could she be more wrong?
1. Sleeping with Disaster

Sam sprayed some cheese in her mouth as she sat on the edge of Freddie's bed. He was out cold, snoring and sometimes even mumbling as he had done every night for the past week. The room was dark and cold, but she had gotten so used to the darkness that she was finally able to watch Freddie sleep—a creepy pastime—but a loving one nonetheless.

Just six more months and he might be gone. Sam sprayed some more cheese into her mouth. She couldn't face that concept. Sam coughed slightly and cussed under her breath. Even the faintest of her motions could wake Freddie up.

"Sam, are you okay?" Freddie sat up on his hind elbows abruptly, slightly raising his eyebrows at her. She shrugged.

"Do you know you talk in your sleep?" Freddie sighed and turned on his Galaxy Wars nightlight. He squinted up at her.

"Why aren't you sleeping yourself?"

"Because me likes to hear all the interesting stuff you say. Oh, and me was in the mood for some cheese." Sam was just about to spray the remainder of cheese in her mouth before Freddie took it from her.

"God, Sam! Are you crazy? What if my mom found you?"

"Ah, no big deal. I'd just tell her that I like to sleep in your big geeky room… and I'd tell her how nice and cozy we get…" Freddie's face reddened, much to Sam's satisfaction. She loved embarrassing Freddie almost as much as she loved him.

"Dude, relax. I'm only kidding!"

"Yeah, you better be." Freddie was quiet for a bit, staring straight ahead. He shuddered, seeming uncomfortable with breaking the silence.

"You haven't told anybody about you spending the nights here, have you?"

Sam remained silent. This question in particular really ticked her off. Freddie turned to her, giving her a disappointed look.

"Ah, Sam…"

"No, I haven't told anybody you dope. And if I did, there'd be nothing _to tell_. We don't even do anything."

"Yeah, we do. We… we sleep…"

"Oh, yeah and that's a whole lot."

"Yeah, well it's a whole lot more than Gibby and Tasha do, I'll tell you that."

"Doubt it."

Freddie simply stared at her. Lately, he couldn't figure Sam out. She wasn't sleeping, her diet mainly consisted of cheese, and she had been constantly upset with Freddie for simple things. Something just wasn't right.

"Sam, what's wrong?"

"Nothing. I'm just stating things how they are." Freddie raised his eyebrows at her.

"And _how _do you think things are?" Sam laughed.

"It'd just be good to get a little more action and a lot less whining." Freddie smirked and rolled his eyes.

"I _don't_ whine."

"Yeah, you should hear yourself talk in your sleep, bub."

"And what exactly do I say?" Sam smirked in a triumphant kind of way and poked Freddie's nose.

"That's for me to know and for you to never figure out." Freddie pulled his lips into a fine line, deciding that she won this round.

"Get under the covers. You've got to be cold and tired." Sam huffed, but seemed to agree and dug into Freddie's sheets. He wrapped his arms around her and pulled a few strands of hair out of her face.

"Goodnight, Sam." Sam yawned slightly.

" 'Night, Freddo."

Minutes passed, and Freddie soon became the one who couldn't sleep. He felt Sam shake violently under his weight. Too paralyzed to wake her, he held her tighter—still feeling extremely helpless. His arms were apparently no match for her tears.


	2. Right Back at You, Bub

Freddie yawned as he walked to his locker. He must have fallen asleep at _some point_—by the time he opened his eyes, Sam was gone. Of course that had been the usual routine, but last night Freddie felt determined to stay awake so he could talk to her when she finally woke up. He could swear that the realization of failure made him twice as tired.

It wasn't long before he felt a hard smack on his bottom. Freddie yelped, but Sam laughed as if nothing had happened the night before.

"That's right, this little wimpy Fredbob over here is _all _mine!" Carly strolled over to meet them from her locker and raised her eyebrows. "All mine, Carls. Don't be jealous."

"Oh, so jealous." Carly rolled her eyes but continued to laugh. Freddie, meanwhile, still maintained a disgruntled face as he glared at Sam.

"Do you have to do that—?"

"Every time? I'm all for consistency and accuracy."

"Oh, if only you were that way with schoolwork." Carly added. She and Freddie both expected Sam to say "schoolwork, shmoolework" or something to that effect. But… she didn't. Her face immediately pulled itself into a blank stare that was unfamiliar to both Freddie and Carly.

Freddie felt his stomach clench. He remembered her crying, remembered feeling helpless…

"Sam, what's wrong?" Sam snapped her head up and shook her head.

"Woo, sorry. Must have gone into a little dazy there—you know, the ones where I keep on replaying Freddie's mom showing me his dainty little tush…"

"Agh, I can't take this! I'm going to class, I'll catch up with you guys later." Sam watched as Carly scurried away, laughing as she did so. She then whipped her head back in Freddie's direction with the same amused expression on her face, but Freddie had an expression of a different sort.

He looked stone-cold serious as he crossed his arms and bit into the side of his jaw. Sam rolled her eyes.

"What's got you in a budge? Don't tell me you're just as prudey as Sister Shay over there."

"Cut it out, Sam. Something's up."

"Dude, how many times do I gotta tell you? _Nothing's _up, so shut your pie hole and let's go to class." Sam headed in the opposite direction as Freddie grabbed her arm.

"Sam, _come _on! How stupid do you think I am?"

"Dude, you're gonna get us late!"

"Oh yeah, and since when have you cared about being late for anything?" Sam remained silent for a bit, but figuring he won this one, she gave up her resistance and shrugged. "Never."

"Exactly. Now what's going on, Sam?" Sam stared at her shoes, not exactly sure of what to say. One wrong word could send Freddie running the other direction.

"I felt you cry, Sam." Sam's head popped up, and she saw the sincere concern in Freddie's eyes. "You could tell me anything. Don't you know that?"

"I _do_ know that… it's just… can we just talk about this some other time? Like tonight?" Freddie raised his eyebrows in skepticism.

"I wanted to talk _last_ night." Sam smiled and nodded.

"I know, I know. But I promise… tonight we'll talk."

"Okay." Freddie kissed her slightly on the forehead before he let her go.

"Hey, Sam?" she turned around mid-walk and raised her eyebrows. "I love you."

Sam simply stood still for a few more moments before adding, "Right back at you, bub."

Freddie smiled sadly to himself and headed to his Pre-Calculus class. He wasn't entirely sure if Sam really meant it as much as he did.


	3. Bitter Nights for an Angry Morning

_Oh, Freddo's gonna be angry in the morning_. Sam watched him sleep for the eighth night in a row, feeling both successful and guilty for occupying him to the point where he was too tired to stay awake First they made out for a little bit, and that was nice… until Freddie wanted to talk. She then informed him that she wasn't ready to talk and that they should watch the original Star Wars—ah, her ultimate weapon. Freddie always caved for Sam's favorite movie… and eventually, he fell asleep just a little later than she had planned.

She wasn't going to make one move tonight, not a single whisper, so that in the morning—February 14th—_Shit! Valentine's Day! _How could she forget? Oh, right. Valentine's Day was never her thing—nor was it ever going to be her thing—but she wasn't completely sure if it was Freddie's thing, and knowing what a dork he was, it most likely _was _his thing. If he wanted to be happy tomorrow, the _last _thing she wanted to do was make him angry—or even worse, sad. Luckily, Freddie had a bunch of post-it-notes on one of his shelves. She carefully reached for a post-it from behind her and fumbled quietly for a pen. Once she found one, she found herself drawing a blank. What could she write that could be simple and practically painless? Or should she write something gushy and straight from the heart?

She thought of grabbing a bunch of post-it notes and writing about how much she loved him, how worried she was, how alone she felt when she wasn't with him. But instead, she stared at the one tiny post-it on her lap and decided to keep it simple. What he didn't know couldn't hurt him, right?

I'm not going to college.

There. That was a whole quarter of the situation. It was good enough for her, so it should be good enough for him. She put it on his night-side table and looked at the clock. 4:04—way past the time he would usually speak his groggy, subconscious thoughts.

She guessed he was going to skip a night, so maybe tomorrow night she could get him to bed sooner… maybe her little note would be enough for him.

Or… maybe not. Sam still couldn't fight the feeling that Freddie would not be happy in the morning. He wasn't one to underestimate her, so why would she underestimate him?


	4. Happy Valentine's Day

She didn't expect to see Freddie for about another hour, so she sat down in front of her locker and opened a zip-lock bag full of bacon bits. She grabbed a handful and started to try to toss the bits into her mouth—just to distract herself from boredom. She was shocked, however, when she saw her little dork boyfriend and his book bag coming down next to her. She looked over at him and raised her eyebrows. He didn't seem angry at all.

"Dude, what are you doing here? It's six o clock."

"I should ask _you _the same question."

"I'm here because your mom would have a spazz attack on your anus, and then I'd have to kick hers." Freddie snorted and took out a small piece of paper from his pocket.

She smiled at him, not knowing what else to do.

"You're not mad?" Freddie laughed again.

"Of course not. You could have told me that this was all you were mad about. It's _not _a big deal." Sam rolled her eyes. It actually _wasn't _all that she was angry about, but she wasn't going to tell him that.

"You should have heard Carly. 'Sam, if you don't go to college, you're going to have to work at grimy places like that burger place for the rest of your life!' I mean, come on! If Carly could be morbid about something, then you know it's bad."

"Sam, you could go to Seattle Community with no problem."

Sam stared at him blankly. How could he not get it—especially when she wrote it on a post-it note?

"Freddo, can't you _read_? I'm _not _going to school." Freddie's smile quickly melted off his face.

"Tell me _one _good reason why you're not going to school."

"Because!"

"Because why?"

"Just because!"

"Why?"

"Because I'm broke, okay? My mom's spent all of her money on her stupid cats and her stupid boyfriends. That means no colegio para mi."

Freddie just gaped at her in silence, not knowing what to say. He couldn't believe he didn't think of that. After all, he _knew _Sam's mom. Why would she save money for Sam's college?

"Don't look at me like that," Sam snapped, "because then I'm sure you'd _love _to know that I'm not gonna be living at home next year either. Mama's kicking this kitten out as soon as she turns eighteen."

"_What?_"

"I know, right? I mean, at first I thought it'd be cool to be a bum—you know, you get to steal people's hot dogs and pee wherever you want and nobody judges—"

"Sam, _cut it out_, alright?" Freddie jumped to his feet and started pacing in a worried, frantic way. Sam rolled her eyes.

"Gee, I'm _so _sorry."

"Quiet, Sam. You don't have to be sorry for anything."

"I know that, you dope!"

Freddie continued to pace, and he seemed to be thinking hard.

"Couldn't you live with Carly and Spencer? I mean, come on—I'm sure Spencer would take you in—"

"No way! Carly's planning on going to the Big Apple—you know, that big fancy school named after that fat explorer?"

"Colombia?"

"Right. Spencer just got one kid out of the house. He doesn't need another one."

"Well then…" Freddie slapped his hand to his forehead—an action of desperation. Sam withdrew a breath sympathetically.

"Look, I'll be okay. It won't be so bad. I figured I'd be able to dance for money—or maybe steal a monkey from the zoo, and make _him _dance for money…"

"Stop joking!"

"I'm not joking! I've got this all planned out!"

"You're _not _gonna be a hobo!" Freddie's face was flushed red. He didn't know what to do for her—and on top of that, she was acting as if it was all just a silly joke. It wasn't a joke. This was her _life, _her _future_…

"Move in with me." Sam's eyebrows pulled up the farthest he had ever seen them go. She looked completely dumbfounded.

"Um… what?"

"You move in with me."

"You're crazy!"

"No! You're not becoming a hobo!" Sam huffed and looked frantically around, as if searching for an answer. Freddie was waiting for it.

"I'll think about it." Freddie gaped at her. At this point, he was outraged.

"You'll _think _about it? This isn't something to think about! This is your _life_, Sam! You think I'm just gonna stand here and let you blow it all the way?"

"Your mom would never let me to stay anyway. She _hates _me and she's a psycho."

"Sam, as much my mom hates you—or as much of a psycho she is—guess what? I don't care! And I doubt she'd let you be homeless!"

"Would you stop yelling at me? Look, it's not a big deal! I _wouldn't _mind it!"

Freddie was breathing irrationally heavy at this point. He was simply the angriest she had ever seen him.

"_You_ may not mind, but I do. How much time is it going to take you to get that _other people _need and want you, too?" Sam felt dumbfounded again. She never thought of it that way before. Then again, she never thought of herself as being needed or wanted by others… or in this case, just Freddie.

Freddie took a breath and started heading in the opposite direction.

"Mostly everything's locked." Sam warned him. Freddie stopped in his footsteps with his back to her. "If you want, I could pick stuff for you. Locks, doorknobs, anything you need."

She saw Freddie's shoulders shake and knew he found it humorous.

"I think I'm gonna go back home for a bit and sleep. I'll see you later."

"Okay." Sam would never admit it, but she felt depressed as she watched him leave. She always felt so alone when she wasn't with him—probably because he was one of the only three people that really cared about her. She watched him head out the door and once again, dug into her bag of bacon bits.

"Happy Valentine's day." She mumbled bitterly to herself as she gulped down the rest of her food.


	5. Early Decisions

***A/N: I'm so sorry I haven't uploaded in a while. Final week is crazy, but now that I'm practically free from school I'll keep you updated. Thanks for the continued support =)**

"_What_? Sam's mom is kicking her out?"

"Yes, I just told you that."

"Why didn't she think about staying with Spencer?"

"She doesn't want him to be bothered once he's got you out of the house."

"But—but that's no reason for her to be a hobo!" Carly finally stopped pacing angrily across the apartment and crashed on the couch, her face in her hands.

"I can't go." Freddie took a breath.

"What do you mean?"

"I can't—I can't go to New York. I have to stay."

"Carly, that's ridiculous! You don't have to throw away _your _future—!"

"I'm _not._" Carly lifted her head from her hands, staring blankly across the room. Freddie waited.

"I got accepted to Seattle Pacific. I could go there and Sam could stay here—and she _wouldn't _feel like a burden because it would be like it always is!"

"Carly, Sam wouldn't want you to do that!"

"Well then, what do we do? Tell me now, Freddie, if you've got some fantastic idea because the last time I checked we were both going to New York and Sam was gonna stay here! In a _home_!"

Freddie sighed and looked away. He could feel Carly scrutinizing him.

"Wait… you didn't tell Sam about NYU, did you?"

"I didn't get to it." Carly's jaw dropped.

"Well… are you _going_?"

"What do you think?" Freddie snapped, glaring at her. Carly's jaw closed. "I'm not going." Carly's eyes widened, set with an indignant tone.

"Maybe Sam wouldn't want you to do that."

"Yeah, and I care as much as you do."

"Squat?"

"Squat." They were both silent for a while.

"Maybe I should stay, too."

"No, Carly. Look, I don't think I was ever going to NYU anyway so I've got a purpose to stay here."

"But you told me—!"

"Yeah, and I told you that because I forgot for a split second that Sam doesn't have the same opportunities you and I do. She _can't _go to New York, and I _can't _not just because she's going to be homeless… just because of _her_. You can go. You _should _go."

"I don't want to!"

"That's a load of crap, Carly! Look, I'll take care of things. You go to school and get the prestigious education you deserve."

Tears started to escape from Carly's eyes, but she nodded furiously nonetheless.

"Okay."

"Everything will be fine. I promise."

"Okay."

Freddie frowned. He hated seeing Carly upset almost as much as he hated seeing Sam upset. He knew he couldn't truly promise that everything would be fine—because technically he had no idea what he was doing. One way or another, he would have to convince Sam that living with him was the best option—the only option. The task he feared the most, however, was convincing his mother of the same thing.


	6. Saved by the Bell

Carly slowly packed her books into her locker, feeling more depressed than she had the day before. She saw Sam coming from her peripheral view and her stomach sank even more.

"Hello, Carlito." Sam greeted her joyfully, punching Carly lightly and playfully.

"Hi." Carly responded, quietly and sadly. Sam's smile quickly faded.

"Are you okay?"

"Sam, you know you could tell me anything, right?" Sam seemed confused at first, but comprehension seemed to dawn on her soon enough.

"Freddie told you."

"I just don't understand why you wouldn't tell me."

"Because you'd freak out!"

"What's there not to freak out about? There isn't one person in the world who doesn't freak out when they're getting kicked out of their house!"

"Please don't. I've got enough crap from Freddie."

"You told me you didn't _want _to go to college, not that you couldn't!"

"Well it's embarrassing, okay? What, you want me to tell you that I'm a broke loser? Is that what you want to hear?"

Carly huffed and slammed her locker. Sam jumped.

"No! You're not a _loser_! You could do things with your life!"

"Gah! Stop, alright?" Carly paused and crossed her arms, as if waiting for a response. Sam huffed.

"If it makes you feel any better, Freddie and I talked it out last night."

"_And_? What does talking _do_?" Sam sighed and shrugged.

"I might move in with him." Carly blinked blankly.

"Um… _might_?"

"Even if I do, I'm doing it for _him_. It's not like _I_ care where I end up." Carly frowned at Sam with her sad brown eyes.

"Why don't you?"

"Because you and Fredward are lying to yourselves about all the 'I have a future' stuff. I've been able to face the facts. I _don't_." Carly huffed. She didn't feel like she was making her point.

"You know where I see you in ten years, Sam?" Sam paused, as if contemplating.

"In prison?"

"_No! _Still my best friend! You won't be my best friend if you cut out early."

"Best friend. Got it."

"_And_… well, it's kind of embarrassing but you should find it flattering… I've always seen you dictating some large corporation of your own." Sam seemed to lighten up immediately.

"Is it corrupt?"

"Indeed!"

"_Awesome_!"

"And Sam, even if you're not going to college this year, you could always—you know—get a job, save up and go the next year, or the next year…"

"See, this is what I'm talking about. You and Freddie always think that things are gonna go well. What if they don't?"

"You'll have Freddie. And you'll _always _have me too, Sam, no matter how far away I am." Sam laughed to herself and half-smiled at Carly.

"I still don't buy it—but thanks, Carls."

Carly half-smiled back, sadness still in her eyes.

"Where is Freddo by the way?"

"I don't know. His mom told me to go ahead without him."

"He was sleeping when I left this morning. Where the heck could he go?"

"I don't—wait, you left _where _this morning?"

Sam's eyes opened wide. She hadn't let it slip for months—why _now_? As Sam started to mouth wordlessly, the bell rang. Sam smiled nervously.

"Gotta go! Gotta go! See you later, Carls!"

"I hope you know we're talking about this later!" Carly shouted after her as Sam bolted.

"How would Sam—with Freddie's mom—? Oh, I guess I'll never know." Carly mumbled to herself and scurried to class as well.


	7. Desperately Needed Guidance

Carly sat, attentive in her Pre-Calc class when Freddie barged in with a distraught, terrorized look on his face—one that only came from his mother. Mr. Johnson turned to Freddie.

"Late pass, Freddie?"

"Right here." Freddie quickly handed it to him and took his usual seat next to Carly.

"You're _never _late! What happened?"

"My mom. I already know today's going to be bad."

"What happened?" Freddie huffed and took out his notebook without another word. Carly poked him. "What _happened_?"

"If I tell you, you gotta swear to keep your mouth shut."

"I promise." Freddie sighed and took a breath.

"Over the past few months, Sam's been coming over and sleeping in my bed. I didn't want it out there because if it got out to other people, they might think things."

"Think things? Like things that you're _not_ actually doing, right?"

Freddie rolled his eyes. "Yes. Things that we're _not _actually doing. Well anyway, my mom thinks that my room is like infested with mice, so she put a camera in my room to see where they're coming from. She didn't tell me about it."

"So your mom watched the tape…"

"And saw Sam in my bed. And freaked out."

Carly frowned. "How bad?"

"She let me sleep longer so that I could find her staring at me angrily when I woke up! She was _in my face_! And then she started screaming about Sam and how she's turned me into a— sexual demon—!" Carly snorted.

"I'm sorry, _what_?"

"Yeah! So then stupid me decided that was the time to have the talk with her."

"The talk?"

"Yeah, about Sam… her crappy life… and her moving in with us." Carly's jaw dropped. "And you're still _alive_?"

"I told her the only way I'd stay at home was if she let Sam live with us." Carly stared blankly at Freddie.

"And again, you're still _alive_?"

Freddie laughed and shrugged. "At that point, she told me to get out of the house. So… I ran. Hopefully she'll calm down about it later."

"Doubt it." Freddie groaned.

"Yeah."

"Freddie and Cary, is there something you would like to share with the rest of the class?"

Mr. Johnson had caught them whispering. Freddie shrugged.

"I've got a creepy mom. Is that good?" the whole class laughed, including Carly. Mr. Johnson tugged at his tie, looking a bit awkward.

"Go to the Principal's office, Bensen." Freddie groaned and picked up his bookbag before turning to Carly and saying, "I told you today was gonna be bad."

"No—make that the guidance counselor's office."

"_Ohhhh_!" Freddie groaned louder and hurried out of the classroom, slamming the door behind him.


	8. Only You

Sam couldn't sleep. She was no longer used to the cat lady's screams or the kids that constantly threw things at her apartment. She had become accustomed to the peacefulness of Freddie's room, and the comfort of his bed. Her bed was hard and cheap, not to mention that she was _sure _things were crawling in and out of it. She jumped when she heard a muffled human voice from her window and instinctively grabbed her bat, which she kept on the floor for these types of emergency cases.

"Go away or I'll swing and I'll let you bleed out!" Sam swung her feet onto the floor, ready for a fight.

"Sam, it's me. Why don't you have a window?" She withdrew a breath once she saw Freddie inching into her room through her window frame. She no longer had an actual window since she had once swung her bat too soon.

"Long story. What are you doing here? Isn't your psycho mom still taping you sleep?"

"Not a problem. I filmed myself sleeping earlier and extended the footage, then swiped the tape."

Sam laughed. "You are quite the sneaky rebel, Mr. Bensen."

"I've learned from the best, haven't I?" Sam laughed and moved over as Freddie moved into her bed and wrapped her arms around her.

"Sorry about this piece of crap. This bed is as old as Great-Grandpa Joe."

"The one in prison?"

"Are any of my extended family members _not _in prison?" Freddie laughed.

"You've got a point." They were both silent for a while. "My mom said yes."

Sam snorted. "Are you joking?"

"Nope. She had no other choice. You were either in or I was out."

"And then what? We would have been two homeless bums together?"

"Yep."

"And we would have had bum children?"

"Maybe." They both laughed. "So… does this mean you've finally accepted the fact that you're going to move in with me?"

"I didn't say that."

"_Sam_!"

"Yadee yadee yada, I don't want to fight."

"Me neither." They were silent again. "Why don't you want to live with me?"

"It's not like that."

"Then what is it?" he heard Sam take a breath.

"I'll always be the one who held you back."

"No you won't! What makes you say that?"

"I'm not stupid. I saw that letter from NYU." Freddie sighed.

"They just wanted me because of all that iCarly publicity."

"That's no reason not to go."

"You're right, it's not. But _you're _a reason not to go—and it's not because you're holding me back. It's because I love you and I want to stay with you."

"You won't love me if you come home every day and realize that you could have been doing bigger and better things."

"That makes absolutely no sense, Sam. I wouldn't be doing bigger and better things without you because I can't see myself doing _anything _without you. And I _do _love you. It's not something that goes away."

"Not for someone like me, but for someone like you who _can _be loved by other people." Freddie huffed.

"You're not listening to me. I don't want to be loved by other people nor do I want to love other people. Only _you, _Sam. Dammit, only you!"

Tears slid down Sam's face. She felt happy and sad at the same time—after all, Freddie could do so much better than her. She could never have anything better than him. She felt her emotions waiting to burst out.

"I feel… so alone… when I'm not with you. You're… all I have… and I love you." She cried in between hysterical sobs. She turned to face Freddie and buried her head in his chest. Freddie lifted Sam's face to kiss her.

"I'll always be here. I promise." Sam nodded and leaned against Freddie's chest again. He waited for her sobs to calm down before he kissed her again.

"You're a great person, Sam. I'd love to come home to you every day." Sam laughed lightly.

"You're such a dork."

"I know." He paused. "So move in with me?"

Sam laughed and nodded. "Okay… so you and me… every day."

"Do you want me to get down on one knee?" Sam laughed again.

"Save that for later, buddy."

"Whatever you say." Sam kissed Freddie on the cheek and then fell asleep in his arms. It was the first time she felt comfortable in her rock of a bed.


	9. Note from me :

**Hi! I'm not sure that you all knew that chapter 8 was the last chapter in this story. However, I **_**have **_**decided to make a semi-sequel. It'll pick up kind of where we left off, just with a different plot. Thanks for all your support, keep your eyes out for the sequel!**


	10. UPDATE

***A/N: Hi everyone! Just wanted to let you know that the sequel is up! Vacation in Fresno. Hope you enjoy!**


End file.
